Accessories for use as writing surfaces in conjuction with desks have been in use for many years. One method of protecting the surface of a desk or table is through the use of a desk pad which is placed on the surface to be protected. The individual places the material on which he will write directly on the desk pad, thereby preventing direct contact between the material on which the writing or drawing is performed and the table or desk surface to be protected.
Desk pads have been known in the office supply business for many years and have been produced in many varied configurations and materials. It is well known to use paper or cardboard for the flat surface of the desk pad and to use a heavier stock of paper or cardboard attached to the lengthwise or widthwise ends of the desk pad for use as lengthwise or widthwise borders.
Other material such as wood, plastic, or marble have also been used to form either or both the flat surface or the borders of the desk pad.
Though usually rectangular, it is well known to form the shape of a desk pad in many other configurations such as square circular or oval.
The construction of desk pads in the prior art consists of attaching thickened pieces of material such as cardboard or wood directly to the edge of the flat surface to form a border to the desk pad. While this method provides aesthetic beauty to the design, it does not provide support strength to the desk pad itself. Prior art designs have accommodated a thin plastic sheet which may be placed over the flat surface of the pad and whose edges may be tucked into a groove between the lower surface of the border and the flat surface of the desk pad. Prior art designs however are not capable of accommodating or supporting anything heavier than a thin plastic sheet over the flat surface of the desk pad.